


Nightmares of the Past

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Magic Reveal, Pregnant, Reincarnation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Young Love, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Marinette has a nightmare where she is living through a past self. Luckily Adrien is always there to comfort her. <3





	Nightmares of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!

Where am I?

Turning around she saw horses and soldiers. I was transformed in my Ladybug attire. Except it was different than normal… I looked around and saw across from me stood Chat Noir. He had a different crest than I was wearing. That can’t be good...

I heard a noise of what sounded like a trumpet blaring. Then in a flash bodies moved, and crimson spread to cover all the eye could see.

People were attacking and I clutched the sword at my waist. I grabbed it with my hand and turned to block the man coming at me. The man attacking wore the same crest Adrien was. 

I focused on the crest too long and I missed him coming in with his blow directing towards my head. Bracing myself for the impact I tried to raise my sword. Before I could the sound of someone collapsing. I looked up to see Adrien’s sword through the man’s heart.

It seemed like the clashing noise echoing through my brain of the swords stopped. There was just me and him.

“Watch your back.” He commanded. 

Adrien had never sounded so serious towards me before. What was this place and how could I return?

“Adrien, where are we?” I asked sounding desperate. 

“Chat Noir, not Adrien here. Not in this place of battle Ladybug. Besides how could you not know?” Adrien, or Chat Noir asked.

“I was in Paris on the Eiffel Tower with you. I fell asleep and you took me home. Then I remember not answering the phone when I saw Alya called. And then I went back to sleep.” I sighed.

“Hmm, what’s a phone?” Chat Noir asked.

“What year is it?” Ignoring his question I replied.

“1448.” Chat Noir replied.

Shit, I was in the Hundred Year War.

“Crap.” I swore.

“Well general or not you should get back. My best men are on the fronts and we could be killed if we’re seen. I love you way too much for that, and besides you are carrying the life we made.” He smiled.

Wait, what?

“Heh, yeah...Go back to fighting don’t let me stop you.” I sighed as he ran back into the battle.

I was screwed. Royaly. 

I grabbed the sword that I had dropped in fear and took charge fighting. Man after man: dead. Dead by my blade. How could one live like this. How could a past me? Past me, live like this?

After cornering a man a felt a pierce in my back. I turned around to see a man stabbing me near my ribs. It should hurt but it doesn’t. I felt myself getting dizzy and my mind swirled in a haze. 

Marinette woke up in a frantic haze. She patted beside her on the bed to feel a chill. Adrien tended to leave once she fell asleep. It was fine. Things were fine. 

It was just, that dream felt real. Too real. 

“Tikki?” Marinette called out.

“ *yawn*, yes Mari?” Tikki replied.

“Spots on.” Marinette sighed transforming. 

With all of her might she ran to Adrien’s home and snuck into his room. Rubbing his face gently he woke up.

“Huh, Mar--*yawn*inette? What are you doing here is something wrong?? Is there an akuma?” Adrien asked getting more nervous by the second.

“No...No attacks. I-it’s just, I had a nightmare. It felt so real. It was like I was in the Hundred Year War fighting you. You saved me, we were forbidden lovers I assume. I was pregnant and I was stabbed. I passed out, maybe died. Who knows. I-I was scared you were hurt and--” Marinette started with tears streaming down her face.

Adrien stopped her by kissing her. The kiss was passionate and he poured all of his love into it. He sat up in bed and took her to sit in his lap as she detransformed. He held her tight and ran soothing circles on her back until her crying stopped.

“I have dreams like that too sometimes.” Adrien admitted as Marinette looked into his eyes, “And they are almost reassuring. We can fall in love no matter the time and situation. Even though bad things tend to happen we see all of those good memories too.” 

“You’re too good for me and this world.” Marinette sighed.

“No, you’re the one out of my league. I love you, every sliver of you no matter the time or place.” Adrien smiled.

“I love you more than anything else in this world. Thank you for helping me through these nightmares.” Marinette smiled.

“I have a photoshoot, but you can hide in the bathroom when Nathalie comes if you want to spend the night.” Adrien smirked.

“More romantic words have never been spoken.” Marinette laughed.

“So, yes?” Adrien questioned.

“Yes of course you dork!” Marinette smiled.

That night Adrien held Marinette tightly to his chest. The two lovers hugged and cuddled the rest of the night away. Neither had a nightmare that night, in fact those were some of their best dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> The two dorks over slept and Nathalie found them with a smile. Oh what it is like to be young. They were fully clothed, and Adrien’s shoot was cancelled last minute. She supposed she could let them sleep in and decided to leave a note.
> 
>  
> 
> _~Your photoshoot got canceled, but if your girlfriend is going to sleepover be safe and let Gorilla or I know. Protection will be put in your bathroom drawers._
> 
>  
> 
> Let us just say Adrien and Marinette were a little embarrassed….


End file.
